english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (647 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (607 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (597 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (475 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (474 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (473 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (467 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (455 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (450 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (444 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (421 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (417 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (411 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (407 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (394 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (391 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (367 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (364 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (359 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (344 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (342 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (340 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (337 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (336 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (325 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (324 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (324 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (309 VA titles) (British) #Laura Bailey (305 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (300 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (297 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (292 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (291 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (290 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (282 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (277 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (277 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (276 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (269 VA titles) (Canadian) #Richard Epcar (258 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (255 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (254 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (254 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (254 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (251 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (250 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (248 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (245 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (242 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (237 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (236 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (234 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (233 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (233 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (229 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (227 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (227 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (226 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (223 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (222 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (222 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (221 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (220 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (213 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (211 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (207 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (207 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (206 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (205 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (205 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (204 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (204 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (204 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (201 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (201 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (201 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (200 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (193 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (191 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (190 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (190 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (187 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (184 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (182 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (181 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (181 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (178 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (174 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (173 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (173 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (173 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (172 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (167 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (166 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (166 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (163 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (163 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia